


Foreign exchange students

by Lintusflower



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, References to Depression, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintusflower/pseuds/Lintusflower
Summary: BTS like you've never seen them.  Ever wonder what it would be like if all members of BTS were in their teens in highschool?  Follow their lives as they struggle through the pressures of highschool in a foreign country as exchange students.  Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Foreign exchange students

We were all in the school's auditorium when it was announced. Not only were we having foreign exchange students for the first time at liberty high school, but they were all from South Korea. All differrent ages, and grades, some were from Seoul, and other cities I had never heard of. It was all exciting to me. My best friends and I loved the asian culture and we were really into anime, and all these boys were very much attractive.

I felt Laurie grab my hand, who was sitting to the left of me and I noticed right away that her eyes had found something she liked. I looked back in the direction of her eyes and noticed the young handsome face with blue hair and a slightly dazed look on his face. I could see what she saw in him, he was definately a good looking guy. Shelby, on the other hand, sitting to the right of me just seemed to beem with utter joy. She was always absolutely into the asian culture and she looked like she could burst of happiness as she jittered in her seat.

i was happy, this was the beginning of our 9th grade, midde of highschool and not only were we doing it together, but we knew this year was going to be a year we would never forget.

As we got up to head to our homeroom, my eyes fixed on the guy at the end of the row. He was tall, his hair was bleached and i noticed his almond shaped eyes and puffed up lips. He seemed deep into thought, i noticed as I looked away and all I could remember, he was absolutely the most handsome man I had ever seen in my entire life.


	2. The beginning of something interesting

I was in my bedroom after school with my friends. My room was the typical teenage room, posters of boy bands and rock bands on my wall, bed unmade, clutter of books and makeup and plushies laying around. And now the room was also filled with love and laughter.  
i was sitting on my bay window, my back leaning up against the new foreign exchange student, Namjoon, but we all called him joon. He was strumming on his textbook, spitting out words that made no sense to me except for the one or two english words that flowed out.  
There was something amazing about hearing him rap, I barely understood anything he sang in korean but the words flowed so well that it didn't matter if I understood them, they just seem to fit perfectly.  
I looked over to my bed where two other friends were there. One of my best friends from kindergarten was there, jeans and t shirt, blond hair tied up in a high bun, wearing glossy pink lipgloss. She was propped up against the bed by my fluffy pillows, a textbook in her lap. Laurie smiled at me and joon as she ruffled Hobi's hair. Hobi, or Hoseok, was another one of our newer friends and foreign exchange students. He was lying on his back next to Laurie, text book above his head. He was stretched out with his legs slightly dangling off the bed and you could make out the lines from his washboard stomach peaking out from under his t shirt. The moment made me wish that Shelby wasn't stuck babysitting, I knew she would've been happy to have our point of view.  
\-----  
We met Hoseok and Namjoon in homeroom the first day of classes. Hobi was automatically loved by all from his goofy jokes and big smiles. The girls couldn't help smile back and the guys coudn't help but laugh at all the stunts he pulled. Laurie and I shared the same homeroom but unfortunately, are other bestie Shelby, had been put in another class. Hobi had sat in front of us and we easily became fast friends. Joon, on the other hand, was very quiet. He sat in the front, and paid close attention to what the teacher said.  
Hobi told us he was one of the smartest guys he had ever known and we learnt pretty quickly just how smart he was, when he constantly kept correcting the teachers in all his classes. We thought he was nice, but was sad that he never wanted to join us in our shenanigans in the back of the room.  
About two weeks in, Hobi told us how he wished Joon would hang out with us, and that he knew he would enjoy it, so we decided to take them on an excursion to a canadian mall.  
Despite Joon's protests, as we all dragged him out of last class onto the city bus, he quieted down as he realised there was no way no one would let him go home to study.  
I remember when we reached the front doors of the mall and met up with Shelby. She smiled as she saw us approach but her face faltered as she cast her eyes to Hobi. He looked at her intensly and his face broke out into a huge grin and he went up to bow to her. We both giggled as we notice Shelby blush at the attention and slowly smile back at him gazing into her eyes.  
"Smitten," we both whispered under our breaths at each other watching them and Joon seemed to be in the corner, feeling shy again. Knowing that he would probably dissapear if I didnt do anything, I walked over to him hidiing away and linked my arm to his.  
"So, Namjoon, what is your most favourite place to shop?" I asked him as I looked at him and smiled.  
"music," he replied quietly.  
"Clothes!" I heard Hobi shout in excitement. "I need to see your designer clothes," he then replied.  
"You do realise we can't afford designer clothes right?" I heard Shelby say.  
"I can afford piece at time and I can help you pick items that will suit you very well," he replied.  
"Ooh, why don't you go with Shelb...." I heard Laurie start, as Shelbs walked up next to her grabbing her arm hard.  
"No come on, we should all go," Shelby replied, staring hard at Laurie, trying to get her message clear across that she did not want to be alone with Hobi just yet. I looked over at Namjoon again, and he seemed to bury further into his thoughts.  
"You know what, you guys go ahead, me and Namjoon will go take a trip to the music store and we can meet up at the foodcourt in 40 mins, is that alright with you guys?" I asked.  
They all looked at my serious face for a second and Namjoon's somber appearance and all nodded at me, I watched as they all took off, Hobi in between my two loves, telling them a joke he just learnt and making them laugh.  
"Don't even think about it," i told Namjoon, turning to him. He was already about 5 feet away from me when I turned. I knew he would try to escape, and I didn't want this mission to be a failure. He stopped in his tracks and I caught up pretty quickly and linked my arm to his, turning him around and heading off in the direction of the music store.  
"This really isn't necessary Jasmine, I mean we came, we saw and now I can go home and study so I don't fail. I won't tell a word to the others, I promise," he replied.  
I stopped on his last word, and pulled him to face me and then cross my arms over my chest and gave her a look that made him shrink back slightly.  
"Listen to me Kim Namjoon, you are the smartest guy in the entire school, so cut the crap with you need to study cause i'm not buying it. Your friend hoseok has been wanting you to come and socialise for awhile and is worried about you, and somehow you treat us all like we have the plague. Now I know you would rather stick your nose in a book than be here, but life isn't all about what we want. So I suggest you suck it up and try to at least smile for a couple hours because I am not letting you out of my site until then, got it?"  
His eyes grew wide as I scolded him and went silent for a moment when I was done, but then a sudden smile spread across his face, and I could swear it was genuine. He even chuckled under his breath.  
"What?" I asked him, suddenly feeling slightly self concious, as I tugged on his arm again moving to the music store just in front of us.  
"Nothing, you reminded me of my mother when she used to yell at me when I did something wrong," he replied, that sly grin glued to his face. His comment made me want to slap him. "But you're right, I guess I've been so focused on school that I forgot that Hoseok might be needing a friend. Thank you."  
His shy smile at the end made me swallow my annoyance of being referred to as his mom and we both walked into the store together.  
"So where to?" I asked as I looked up into his face. I saw his eyes rake over the sections and stopped on something he found interesting. He smiled again and moved to the section marked "hip hop, RnB". I followed along but stopped as I saw a section of heavy metal calling my name.  
"Umm go on ahead Namjoon, I just want to check for some albums here," I told him, and he nodded as I watched him head to the earphone station next to the new albums.  
I started scanning the CDs that lined the section, itching to get something new that I hadn;t explored yet. I enjoyed looking for mixes in genres lately, and anything that had metal with a classical instrument or a an international feel made me so happy.  
As I was about to reach for a CD that was metal and tunisian arab feel to it, I heard the sound of a voice within earshot. It was the voice of a young man, who was rapping. Despite not hearing a beat though, it was almost as if I could tell where it would be by the way he delivered the words.  
I looked up out of my trance and spotted a group of people surrounded the hip hop section, admiring the fresh and and cool voice. My gaze paused as I saw to whom the voice belonged to. He was tall, almost 6 foot. Tall for a highschooler in grade 9. His hair should have been black, but it was bleached blond minus the sides which were cut an inch from his scalp. He wore a pair of gray sweats, a white t shirt and a royal blood zip up hoodie. I was looking at Namjoon.  
I made my way over to him, I couldn't believe my ears. He was not only good, but exceptionally so. His delivery was smooth and he sounded like he had been doing it all his life. I was almost star struck by his talent. As the song finished, and he took off his headphones, the small that gathered around him clapped and it was when he noticed them for the first time. He blushed the minute he realised he had an audience and made a slight bow before they left.  
"Wow Namjoon, where did you learn to do that?" I asked excitedly as i approached him.  
"You think it was good?" He asked somewhat shyly, the red flush still on his cheeks.  
"That was amazing, I mean it wasn't your lyrics, but you sounded like a natural," i told him honestly. I notice his ear turn red as the words left my mouth.  
"Yeah, my lyrics have more korean than english," he explained as he passed his hand in his hair.  
"You write lyrics? You think I could hear them one day?" I asked, seriously interested in hearing them.  
"Really?" He asked back, looking at me genuinely surprised.  
"With a talent for delivery like that, how could I say no?" He smiled then, looking at me. It was a small smile, but his eyes seemed slightly glazed over with a look of appreciation.  
"Ok, I will," then replied,  
"Good, how about we check out the DVDs to see if we can snag some good ones to watch one night as a group and then head back down to the food court?" I asked him, smiling up at him.  
"Sounds like a plan," he replied and followed me over to the DVDs.  
\-------  
...continue...  
"Ok, my brain is melting, can we go and do something else before math is the death of me?" Hobi asked as he threw his textook next to him on the bed and looked at me with a desperate look in his eyes. I laughed at his comment and got up from the bay window.  
"Alright, enough studying, we have a couple of hours before supper, how about we hit the arcade?" i asked. Laurie clapped her hands in content, and undid her hair, letting her long blond locks cascade down her back. I tried not to feel jealous with my plain black hair as I watched her.  
As I walked to the door, the others got up, tossing their textbooks to the side. Hobi took a minute to get on his knees in front of me and hugging my waist.  
"You are too powerful for words dear canadian lady, I will forever be grateful to you," he replied, his head stuffed into my hip, and I pushed him off, laughing. He collapsed to the ground. "I have been rejected by the goddess of homework, how will i go on?" He asked.  
As he said those words, I got a text coming in, it was Shelby done with babysitting and asking what we were up to. A smile spread across my face, as I told her where we were heading.  
"Oh I don't know, you can stay here if you can't move on, but Shelby is coming to join us and she'd be upset if you weren't there."  
As if the words gave him breath, he sprung to his feet in a matter of an instance.  
"I'm cured!" he explained and we all laughed as we headed out the door to the arcade.  
\----- the arcade was pretty busy for a wednsday night, but we didn't complain. The arcade was one of the hot spots for our highschool and it was always great to be able to hang out with fellow classmates and eat junk food away from our parents. The minute we walked into the rows of games, me and Hobi spotted that mortal Kombat had just been freed. We both looked at each other and grinned as we took off in a hurry before other students got their hands on them. We made it seconds before other students could get near it and high fived each other before fishing our pockets for quarters. "Hmm, I have enough for 5 games, you?" I asked Hobi. "Maybe 3," he replied looking a little dissapointed. I fished out four quarters from my pocket and placed it in his hand of change. "Now we have both 4 games, make it count Korean boy," I told him, as I filled the slots with my first four quarters. "Korean boy? Was that supposed to be an insult cause you're very bad at it," he added. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Less talk, more fighting," I replied to him as the game commenced and we picked our warriors. I was never really very competitve with games unless it came to boys. For some reason,I always felt I had to prove a point everytime I competed against any guy. "Ok, while you two are busy killing each other with karate kicks, Namjoon and I will be at a table getting fries and milkshakes," I heard Laurie's voice behind me, but was too focused to turn around. "mmmmhmmm," I muttered, violently tapping a button that was kicking Hobi's character pretty hard, I heard him yelp in frustration. "Alright chocolate for the lady and strawberry for the gentlemen it is," she replied to our usuals and I knew by then, they had already both walked away. "Would you quit that," Hobi replied in frustration as I jumped kicked his character in the face. "What's the matter? Afraid of being beaten by a girl?" I asked him laughing. "Oh no, I'm way past that stage. I'm more afraid you'll use those moves in real life if you keep this up," he replied and I laughed at his comment. "Unless you plan on hurting any one of my friends, I wouldn't worry about it so much," i told him. "Hi guys," I heard Shelby's voice speak as we were ending a match. 2 secondes after her words came out of her mouth, I K.O'd Hobi's character. Without even looking, I knew the reason I had so easily defeated him. "It is a pleasure to see you again Miss Shelby,' he said as he bowed towards her. I had to hold back a laugh that threatened to burst out of me. They were both cute, but Hobi always made me laugh how he always had the most goofy expression on his face when she was around. I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me, the little hairs on the back of my neck pricklling up. I scanned the arcade room, wondering if someone was waiting to take our place since we had stopped playing but was still right in front of the game, blocking anyone else to try. That's when my eyes stopped on the culprit. Those dark almond shaped eyes, the bleached blond hair, the very full lips. The eldest of the korean exchange students was staring right at me. "Hey Seokjin!" I heard Hobi reply and I watched as Hobi waved at the dark stranger that I had just locked eyes on moments ago. I could barely move, let alone speak. He approached us slowly, his face in a pout. As he got to us, he spoke softly to Hobi in Korean. "These ladies don't speak Korean, don't be rude Seokjin," Hobi replied. I heard Seokjin sigh at the comment. "Is it better to order around your hyung, Hoseok? Didn't anyone teach you manners?" He asked. I was slightly taken aback. His tone was cold and he seeed to look down on Hobi. A spark of anger flew threw me but I shoved it down. "Come on hyung, don't be like that. We're all just having fun, you do remember what it's like to have fun, don't you?" Hobi asked. "I don't have time for foolish games, if I want to return home by end of term, I must complete my studies and do exceptionally well in my SATs. It may be advised not to drag your fellow friend down with you," He replied, nodding towards Joon who was busy having a conversation with Laurie. He then bowed to us and took off, but not without casting a glance in my direction. He may have been a royal jerk, but for some reason, my knees still felt weak. "I'm sorry for Seokjin. He's normally really friendly and extremely funny, but his father is expecting him to graduate highest in the class with exceptional grades and SAT scores in case he wants to apply to and ivy league school next year," Hobi explained. "Friendly? Funny? Are you sure you're talking about that guy?" Shelby asked, skepticism in her voice. "He must be lonely, only studying," I added, as I watched him walk away. "Jin works better that way sometimes. He gets so focused he forgets about everyone else around him," Hobi replied. "I think our fries are ready, we should go sit," he suggested and I nodded, but lingered just a few seconds longer, hoping Seokjin would come back. \-------- \-----


	3. Meeting more of the exchange students

Thursday classes began the same as usual and I strummed onto my desk with my pencil as I tried to focus on algebra. My math skills were top notch compared to most of my other subjects, but I couldn't get those dark, almond shaped eyes out of my head.  
I then saw a small piece of paper being dangled in front of my face.  
'Hey Jas, focus!" Laurie hissed at me. I snapped out of it and started to concentrate to get through the lesson.  
Luckily, we got out of class without the teacher hounding me with questions and I felt relief as the halls were crowded for our first recess. We both headed to our lockers where Hobi was already there, his head sticking in his own locker.  
"I hate history," he groaned as he heard me open my locker.  
"Are there any subjects you do like?" I asked him seriously.  
"Lunchtime?" He asked smiling and I rolled my eyes at him. I heard a giggle come from behind us. I turned around at the same time as Laurie and felt her go rigid next to me as she slightly sucked in her breath.  
"Ah maknaes, how are you classes going?" Hobi asked to the two young guys who approched us.  
"Great, and yours?" The first one asked. I was slightly taken aback looking at him. His face was round, with bright eyes and full lips. His hair was dark and cascading over his eyes and ears. He wore a pair of jeans and a light colored sweater, a dangling cross earring coming out of his left lobe.  
"Great, these are my friends, Jasmine and Laurie," he presented us. "And girls this is Jimin and Taehyung. They're both in the grade below us," he explained.  
Taehyung then whispered something in Jimin's ear, which made Jimin blush and smile. And as if on cue, a collective sigh shared the hallways. I looked around to notice that a bunch of 8 graders didn't seem to stray far away from the duo. I had to admit, that even if he was younger than me, Jimin had a smiled that reminded me of a fallen angel.  
"It's nice to meet you," Taehyung than finally spoke. I felt Laurie grip my arm as he spoke. Taehyung had a very deep and sensual voice for such a young looking face. I could almost picture him doing late night radio with his husky voice, but thought it would be a shame because his face was just as handsome as Jimin's, only it was more chiseled. He made me think of those guys you read in those harlequin romances, except for the bright blue hair that he wore.  
"The pleasure is all mine Taehyung," Laurie replied, flashing one of her bedazzling smiles at him as she curled on of her blonde locks with her finger.  
"Please, call me Tae," he smiled back, seemingly enticed by Laurie's presence." I was slightly proud and envious at how well Laurie could do that with men. Jimin looked slightly uncomfortable at the contact, and I notice him slowly back away.  
"Maybe we should get to class, the bell is about to ring," he replied, and as he turned around, I noticed his feet lock together and he softly fell to the floor in the matter of seconds.  
"Jimini!" Tae replied, already on the floor helping him up. Jimin just blushed and giggled nervously at his sudden klutziness.  
"I'm okay Tae Tae," he replied, finally on his feet.  
"Tie your shoelaces Maknae," I heard a voice coming out of nowhere. Tae, Jimin and Hobi's face dropped as they noticed the new comer to the group. "You make us look pathetic, this isn't kindergarten Park Jimin." The korean boy wasn't very tall, only slightly taller than Jimin and tiny in body stature. He wore a leather jacket, a pair of faded jeans and his hair was spiked up in all directions.  
"We don't need you here Yoongi," Tae replied, looking at him bitterly. "Leave us alone."  
"Poor little maknaes, going to make you cry? Go cuddle somewhere else, you make me sick," he replied and then he walked away.  
"Well that was rude," Laurie replied, seemingly annoyed that this new Korean guy had ruined the magic between her and Tae.  
"Yoongi's in 10th grade. He's had a chip on his shoulder for as long as I've known him," Namjoon replied as he arrived with Shelby in tow.  
"There must be a reason he is so bitter," Shelby replied, looking slightly concerned.  
"Well he's never been in the mood for sharing," Hobi replied, looking a little annoyed about Shelby's concern for this other student.  
I looked down then to watch as Tae was on the floor , helping Jimin tie his shoe laces so he wouldn't fall again.  
"There double knots, you shouldn't fall again," he smiled at Jimin as he got to his feet and Jimin couldn't help but pull him into a hug. Tae accepted the hug eagerly and they stay together for a couple of seconds before letting go.  
"We need to go to class, but it was really nice meeting you all," Jimin replied and bowed as Tae grabbed him by the arm and pulled them off to their next class.  
"Are those two..." I started to ask but stopped myself wondering just how appropriate the question was.  
"They've been best friends since they were in kindergarten. They've always been rather joined at the hip and they take care of each other. That is all that I will speculate on that friendship," Namjoon replied as he smiled down at me.  
"Gotcha," I said as I smiled back. "Anyway, recess is almost over, time for math!" I grinned. Math was never a favourite subject, but I was really good at it so I enjoyed it a lot.  
I heard Hobi groan as I said math. He closed his locker door and fake cried as he leaned the side of his body next to Shelby, who looked up at him surpised and blushed.  
"Do you think it would be acceptable if I was a damsel in distress?" Hobi asked us but was looking at shelby, his eyes big and round that reminded me of Puss n Bots.  
"To be considered a damsel, you would need to be wearing a dress," Laurie replied. He suddenly turned to look at Laurie, his eyes turning to slits and took a step towards her.  
"Don't look at me like I wouldn't do it. I'll have you know I look fabulous in a gown,' He replied, as he turned his head in a sassy way and put his arm around Shelby, who was part of the part that I share with Hobi. "Off to math ladies!" He replied, his head up high as if he was proud to have just said he looked great in a dress.  
"Enjoy history," I told Namjoon and Laurie, who both waved and smiled, walking in the other direction, as I smiled back as I chased after Hobi and Shelbs.

=====  
=====

"Oh my lord, is that a student?" Laurie asked as she stepped outside. We all looked at the direction Laurie was looking at.  
"Jungkook!" I heard Namjoon yell, as he raced over to where the young boy was. He had a on a white t shirt, plaid buttoned up shirt and a pair of jeans. His jeans seemed to be hooked on the top of the school fence where he couldn't move.  
"Hoseok, come help!" Joon exclaimed, and Hobi rushed to help him out.  
"Go on the other side of the fence, climb it and unhook him ok? I'll be on this side to catch him," He instructed to Hobi who started to climb the fence. As he reached the top, he slowly unhooked the young man as he lifted himself up with his hands and fell straight into Namjoon's arms.  
Joon let him go and then looked down at him.  
"Who did this to you?" Joon asked him with authority.  
"It doesn't matter Namjoon," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
Namjoon looked at him, his face serious and started to talk to him in Korean. We had no idea what he said, but we could see it was doing something to the young student, cause his face reacted first in shock, and then as if he wanted to say something real bad to him. I was sure that he was about to cry, seeing his eyes water up.  
I moved over to them quietly and lightly placed my hand on Joon's shoulder. He looked up at me and then when he realised I was the one looking at him, his face softened  
"I know you mean well, but I don't think your yelling is helping all that much," I told him. But we both turned to look at the young man, and when he realised I was looking at him, he blushed hard and went over to hide behind Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this Jungkook part is not done, but you will be able to follow the storyline despite it.


End file.
